highschool! wait what!
by trooperz0924
Summary: ino, tenten,sakura, and hinata decided to make a band called "kunoichi" and they are great at playing different musical instrument especially guitar,keyboard,drums etc. and they'll have a concert,they did it well even though they are not proffessional...


**"NARUTO THE BAND"**

_well.._

Ino,Sakura,Hinata,and Tenten decided to make a band called _**"KUNOIcHI"**_

and then they signed a contract in Japan.

_One month later..._

they will have a concert in Osaka, Japan

_when they were in the limo.._

**sakura:**cant wait to go there and seeing people shouting on us.

**hinata:**yeah same here

_when they were there..._

Ino is in the keyboard, Sakura is the vocalist, Tenten is in the drums, and HInata is in the guitar...

when they went up to the stage

they saw a banner . _"WE 3 YOU KUNOICHI"_

_and the fanboys are very in-love with them especially with Ino.  
><em>

**sakura:** _ARE YOU READY JAPAN!_

_the crowd shouted.  
><em>

**Sakura:** _Ino, Tenten,and HInata lets get it ON!_

_and they started to play.._

_while sakura is singing.._

nande nan daro

ki ni naru yoru kimi e no

kono omoi bin sen ni ne

kaite miru yo

moshikashite

kimagure ka mo shirenai

sore na no ni maisuu dake

fuete yuku yo

suki no kakuritsu waridasu keisan shiki

areba ii noni

kirakira hikaru negai goto mo

guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo

souda hocchikisu de tojichaou

hajimari dake wa karui nori de

shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte

mou hari ga nandaka tooranai

rara * mata ashita

doushiyou ka na

yomikaesu no hazukashii

are kore to bin sen ni ne

kaita kuseni

kimochi goto

gomi bako yuki ja nandaka

kono mune ga setsunai kara

motte you ka na

Somehow if these feelings

ima no kimochi wo arawasu

jisho ni mo nai kotoba sagasu yo

Now my feelings will be revealed

Searching for words without a dictionary

wakuwaku shichau keikaku to ka

gudaguda sugiru tenkai to ka

zenbu hocchikisu de tojichaou

kyou no dekigoto omoidashite

itsumo kokoro ga kyun to natte

mou hari ga nai kara kawanakucha

rara * mata ashita

kirakira hikaru negaigoto mo

guchagucha hetaru nayamigoto mo

souda hocchikisu de tojichaou

hajimari dake wa karui nori de

shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte

mou hari ga nandaka tooranai

rara * mata ashita

"ONE MORE! " the crowd shouted.

**Hinata:** _ok what song people? she shouted._

**Crowd:** _lets Go!_

**Sakura:** _alright c'mon girls lets hit again.! _

_Ino started to play…. _

yatchatta! hachiji kishou yabai  
>daremo okoshite kurenai<br>kanransha yori mo jettokoosutaa gogo  
>keshiki yori supiido<p>

hassha sutanbai chotto fuan da ne  
>koko made kitara shimeru shiitoberuto oK!<p>

girigiri chikoku, iiwake jooku,  
>dou na no choushi, sagari choushi<br>shindoi toki mo, namida na toki mo,  
>akiramenaide, saa iku yo<br>akaten shock shock shock  
>shingou wait wait wait<br>kimagure rock rock rock  
>motto ikeru!<br>hansei shite mo koukai shinaide  
>dou ni ka "rettsu goo"!<p>

daietto! sou ki ni shiten no  
>fudan shokuji karorii ofukoosu<br>chekku meito yori mo oute desho soso  
>jinsei haran baajon<p>

junchou sou na hi mo moshika uragaeru  
>motto tsuyoku natte nido to furikaeranai ok!<p>

mochikomi okashi, shukudai shita shi,  
>shikou wa mugen, aa gokigen<br>oishii toki mo, yossha na toki mo,  
>zenryoku dashite, saa iku yo<br>aozora go go go  
>sukaato check check check<br>tobibako jump jump jump  
>motto ikeru!<br>tanoshii dake ga kijun de ii ja nai  
>makasete "rettsu goo"!<p>

"zettai tokei" wa mawaru mawaru  
>shippai shite mo modorenai yo<br>ippai netara juuden kanryou  
>koe o awase "rettsu goo"!<p>

ashita wa yasumi, honjitsu kin'youbi,  
>yakusoku juuji, itsumo no basho<br>hajikeru toki mo, yuuutsu na toki mo,  
>deokurenaide, saa iku yo<br>minna de clap your hands  
>mainichi chance chance chance<br>migaru ni jump jump jump  
>motto ikeru!<br>tanoshii dake ga kijun de ii ja nai  
>tonikaku "rettsu goo"!<p>

_when the concert is done..._

they are very happy when going out to the coliseum..

because people is taking their autographs.

**Sakura:** wow so much people in here! _(writing her autograph)_

_when they were in the limo..._

**tenten:** wow that was a great concert!

**Ino:** yeah your right and that is the first concert that we made perfect AND people is very hyper! AND im very happy that people is supporting us.

**Anko:**I'm very proud of you girls that you made it. And i hope that you will keep it up the good work.

**Hinata:** Of course manager Anko.

**Sakura:**So manager Anko, where is the next concert.

**Anko:** that's what i'm planning tommorow... I will say it to you girls tommorow. And I will talk to Sasuke for the venue.

**Tenten,Ino,Sakura,Hinata:** ok!

_To be continued…_


End file.
